Gundam Wing: Biohazard
by redcognito
Summary: Fusion with Resident Evil. Take the premise of the RE games, replace STARS with the Preventers, and throw the GBoys in the middle of it. Will contain 1 2.


Title: Gundam Wing: Biohazard  
Pairings: Will be 1+2   
  
Disclaimers: The GBoys aren't mine. I'm only borrowing them, and promise to return them in their original state. Hey, they're just too cute to be zombie nosh. ;) Resident Evil belongs to Capcom et al.  
  
Notes: This is essentially a fusion of Resident Evil and Gundam Wing. I've taken the basic concept of Resident Evil, and decided to explore what would happen if it took place in the Gundam Wingverse. I thought it would be less cheesy than a crossover, and the premise of the game would work in the GW world. We have the Preventers who can easily take of the role of STARS, and we have plenty of mad scientist types to come up with viruses galore. The only thing missing is the bad acting, but you can't have everything. ;)  
  
So, this is really a Gundam Wing fic, with elements of Resident Evil. You don't need to know a thing about RE, you can just pick it up as our heroes do. In fact, it might be more enjoyable this way. Please bear in mind that at the moment, I'm not sure where I'm going with this. RE generally consists of viral outbreaks, shooting of ugly things, and escaping before Evil HQ self-destructs (see, it's right up Heero's alley!). So amidst that lot, I just need to insert a bit more plot, and a bit of sexual tension. ;)  
  
Also to fit in a little more with Resident Evil (and, alright, I admit it's because I can't be bothered to spare the brain cells and be creative) I've decided to keep various names of items, organisations and places from the game. So if it looks familiar, it is.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"...and finally, we have reports of a flu-like epidemic in Raccoon City. Experts say that strain is so far unknown, but do not expect it to prove life-threatening..."  
  
Duo Maxwell peered over his sketch pad to cast a disgusted look at the office television. "They must be real desperate for some news if they're televising a couple of cases of the flu," he commented idly.  
  
"An epidemic indicates a widespread occurrence," Heero Yuy looked up from his computer to glance at his partner. "Certainly more than a 'couple of cases'."  
  
Duo waited until Heero turned back to the monitor, then poked his tongue out at the side of his head. The Japanese boy's sudden smirk informed Duo that he'd obviously caught the action in his peripheral vision.   
  
"Yeah, well. One case of the flu or a hundred - either way it doesn't make for interesting viewing. Why can't we watch something other than the news all the time?" the American groused.  
  
"Because if we had some stupid daytime chat show on instead of the news - which is relevant to our work, might I add - Une would kill you," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Why me?" Duo asked indignantly. "I'm not the only one who occupies this office."  
  
"But you're the only one bothered about changing the channel."  
  
"Huh," the braided boy grumped. "It's not *my* fault that I'm stuck in an office with a guy who thinks the local news channel is quality entertainment."  
  
"If you're bored, you could try working for a change," Heero suggested.  
  
"I've done all the paperwork I need to."  
  
"Maybe you could try using your initiative to investigate something else then," came the snappish reply.  
  
Duo grinned. He'd managed to wind his partner up, and provoking any kind of emotional reaction from him was something that he got a small kick out of. Immature, maybe, but then he *was* only seventeen after all.  
  
"Nah, that's okay," he replied, picking up his pencil. "I want to finish this sketch."  
  
Drawing was something he'd always liked to do, but hadn't had the time until recently to pursue the hobby. He'd been more concerned with the war, and staying alive. Now, he had the spare time and the inclination to practice his skills.  
  
He looked down critically at the paper, at the delicate pencil lines that flowed into each other, crossing one another to form an image. It wasn't bad, he supposed, especially considering his desk wasn't the most comfortable place to draw, and that his monitor blocked the view of his subject for the most part.   
  
Despite this, he'd manage to capture Heero Yuy's profile, lost in thought in front of his computer. Duo had been fortunate enough to catch the daydreaming expression on his partner's face earlier, and had felt compelled to draw him.   
  
"That's good." Duo jumped in his seat at Heero's voice. He'd been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed the other boy peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "I've haven't finished it yet, though."  
  
"Can I…have it when it's done?" Heero asked hesitantly. "If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Duo blinked, then shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. I'll pass it on to you when it's finished," he said, smiling up at Heero.  
  
"Thank you," the usually stoic boy nodded, then returned to his desk. Duo watched him thoughtfully for a few moments, before returning to his work, the pencil moving across the paper as he added more shading and definition to the image, giving it more life. The fact that Heero liked it enough that he wanted to have it made Duo feel pleased, and made him want to put more effort into it, to make it something special.  
  
He managed to immerse himself in his work again, and it wasn't until more than an hour later that he emerged from his haze of concentration to the sound of Wufei's irritated voice.  
  
"Maxwell, will you please pay attention?" Dark eyes bore into him.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Duo replied, hastily putting his sketch pad into a drawer. "You were saying?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes heavenwards, "I said that Lady Une wants you both in her office. Preferably five minutes ago."  
  
Duo grimaced. "Don't tell me. She's bugged our office and plans to discipline me for wanting to change the TV channel."  
  
The Chinese boy gave him a puzzled look before leaving the doorway and heading hurriedly in the direction of Une's office. Heero followed, pausing for a second to make sure Duo was moving, too.  
  
Sighing, the braided boy rose from his desk and trailed after his partner to their boss's office.   
  
-=-  
  
Lady Une, even without the glasses and tightly bound hair of old, still managed to look intimidating. She sat smartly in her Preventers uniform behind her large desk, paperwork in orderly piles. Giving Duo and Heero a grave look as they close the door behind them, she gestured for the pair to take a seat. Wufei had already deposited himself in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"I appreciate your promptness," she began. "I apologise for calling you in so soon to the end of your shift, but this is high priority."  
  
Silently, Duo kissed the chance of getting home early this evening goodbye.  
  
"We've just received confirmation that there has been an accident in one of Umbrella's research facilities."  
  
Duo leaned forward, suddenly interested. Umbrella Corporation was, on the face of it, a pharmaceutical and research company, supplying all kinds of drugs around the world. Beneath that façade, however, the Preventers held suspicions that the company had a sinister agenda, most notably in methods of bio-warfare. The only problem was that Umbrella covered its tracks well; there was just no solid proof of their activities. And without proof, there was no way to shut them down. But if they'd slipped up, then maybe, finally, they had a chance to nail the bastards.  
  
"What kind of…accident?" Heero asked.  
  
"One of a bio-hazardous nature," Une replied. "In their Raccoon City facility."  
  
Duo's eyebrows hiked up. "Raccoon City? As in the flu epidemic?"  
  
"Is the flu epidemic related to this accident?" the Japanese boy questioned.  
  
Wufei nodded in response. It was his assignment; it made sense he'd know the facts. "There is no flu outbreak."  
  
Duo groaned. "They're sick with whatever it is Umbrella were working on."  
  
"We suspect so. The flu was a story contrived by Umbrella to feed to the media to cover their asses. Our sources tell us that it's definitely not the flu," the Chinese agent explained. "Our contact in Raccoon branch managed to get word to us before communication was cut off and the facility sealed. He confirmed that there had been an accident, and somehow the facility had been contaminated with a virus. The employees in close vicinity to the accident site died almost instantaneously. Those working on the lower levels are either dead or dying. The whole facility was essentially sealed off to prevent the virus escaping into the general population."  
  
"Well, that was obviously a waste of time," Duo snorted.  
  
"We're ninety-nine percent certain that whatever it is that's affecting the population isn't airborne," Une continued. "We further suspect transmission is through an exchange of bodily fluids; perhaps through kissing, biting. Maybe even sexually transmitted. What we don't know is how it escaped the facility and got into the general population. We need to find this out. We also can't pass up this opportunity to get hold of evidence to put Umbrella out of business once and for all."  
  
"So you want to send us in?" Duo asked. It made sense. If the virus wasn't airborne, then any agents sent in weren't at immediate risk from the virus. It also made sense for them to be chosen for the mission. With his infiltration expertise, and Heero's natural talent at blowing things up, they made a pretty good team.  
  
"Yes. We're going to send you in by helicopter, where you will liase with the Raccoon City Police Department. Your mission is to infiltrate the Umbrella facility and gather as much evidence as possible against Umbrella. You will also need to find information on the virus; if it comes down to it, that information is more important than evidence. We may well need it to come up with a vaccine or antidote. Lastly, if he isn't already dead, recovering our agent in the facility is also a priority." Une shook her head sadly, "Although given the state of panic they were in at the time of his transmission, I'm not sure if you'll find him alive."  
  
"Understood," Heero responded quietly, an intense gleam in his eyes. Duo nodded his own understanding.  
  
"Good. Should you need backup, Wufei will lead another team in. Sally Po is working with our science team and will be available at all times to help you in any way she can." She handed the pair of them a set of files. "These will fill you in on everything you need to know. The helicopter will depart in an hour."  
  
She stood, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Good luck," she told them sincerely as they got up to leave.  
  
As her office door shut behind them, the boys exchanged purposeful glances, then went their separate ways to prepare.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
